Kamen Rider Reich
by 8GoKey41st
Summary: Sometimes, you gotta do it yourself.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_A blue haired Lord with the famous sword, Falchion in hand and a warrior in strange armor that was swastika–themed charged towards Uncle Sam who was unleashing his Political Might. The blue haired warrior clashed with the Uncle Sam, swinging Falchion while Uncle Sam blocked with his hat. Meanwhile, the swastika bat–themed warrior placed a glass–like whistle that was red and white on the top in a brown mechanical bat's mouth that was on his belt before closing it._

**Sieg Heil!**

_An ominous flute sound played and the armored swastika–themed warrior immediately got into his stance. The whole world around him, suddenly engulfed into night as a swastika appeared in the sky. He raised his kicking foot that was chained and the strange brown and black bat flew off from the warrior's belt, circling around the kicking foot a few times, before the chains that bind his kicking foot were broken, releasing a red swastika–like feature on it. Taking his leap, the swastika–themed warrior's jumped up high into the sky with the symbol of the future behind him, doing a backflip before he dove down his kick, dubbed the Social Justice Kick, onto his target; the same target the blue haired warrior is after. But when he was about to connect, Uncle Sam disappeared in a cloud of smoke, missing his target. "Up there!" The blue haired Lord cried out, pointing upward at a direction as the swastika–themed armored warrior looked up to see Uncle Sam appear again in a cloud of smoke._

_"Verdammt!" The strange warrior gasped before Uncle Sam shot out multiple blue orbs at their direction, to which the blue haired Lord deflected with his Falchion, protecting the warrior behind him. "Vielen Dank, Chrom!" he thanked._

_"No problem, Reich." The man now called Chrom said. "This is our final battle! You're one of _us_ Reich. Not even "_democracy_" can change that."_

_"Yeah, because it will be _us,_ that will conquer this world and rule with an iron fist!" Reich said before the two dashed forward with Reich drawing out his Panzer sword._

_"Come now, you two… show me how you're going to "destroy democracy!" Uncle Sam taunted. "DIE!" He shouted before he launched another blue orb at their direction. Chrom and Reich both dodged the attack and Reich pulled out another whistle of some kind, this time a red, thin, flat one with a gold tip before putting it into the bat's mouth._

**AUSCHWITZ!**

_With the strange whistle sound made, a crash from the sky was heard as a miniature brown and black dragon broke through the ceiling and flew towards their direction, more specifically, Reich. "_ Es lebe die Nazis!_ ~~!"_

_"Aid me, Auschwitz!" Reich said before the miniature dragon latched onto his arm._

_"Heil~shin!" The miniature dragon declared before the chains that were on Reich's shoulder armor broke off and silhouettes of brown and black bats flew out from it before they latched onto his armor, drastically changing his form. With the swing of his arm, his brown officer coat appeared behind him completing his transformation._

_He has become Kamen Rider Reich – Fuhrer Form._

_Fuhrer Reich then pulled on Auschwitz's horn to letting the reel inside Auschwitz''s back spin before it landed on a Train symbol._

**HOLO~CAUST FE~VER~! **

_"Let's deal this finishing blow on him, Chrom! Together!" Reich urged._

_"Yeah, let's move in and strike!" Chrom said as he wielded his Falchion tightly, running towards Uncle Sam's direction, while Reich leaped high and aimed his drop kick onto his target._

_"_** HueHueHue**_! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot destroy America!" Uncle Sam mocked._

_"That's where you're wrong, Sam!" Reich shouted. "You may _think_ that America and democracy are eternal, but we the United Nazi Party of Ylisse will outlive you! We'll take your lands, your women all because we can!"_

_"So, let us destroy democracy!" Chrom said before Reich's aura formed an aura of a boxcar behind him. Uncle Sam launched another blue orb at them but it didn't inflict any damage at all before Reich did a spinning kick which connected along with the boxcar aura and Uncle Sam was slammed in the chest he screamed in pain, before Reich jumped back with the swastika insignia appearing behind Uncle Sam. At the same time, Chrom drove his Falchion straight to Uncle Sam's stomach before pulling it out rather quickly taking a leap back to gain distance._

_Seeing the damage he gained, Uncle Sam coughed out blood while holding his stomach where the wound was inflicted. "This isn't over… DAMN YOU BOTH!" Uncle Sam shouted before he shot out a rather larger than normal blue blast onto the unprotected Chrom, which surprised the latter, before Uncle Sam breathed his last breath._

'I can't defend myself!'_ Chrom realized._

_"Chrom!" Reich shouted as he dashed towards Chrom and pushed the latter out of the way to take the hit. The blast made Reich fly back a few meters away from where Chrom stood as the latter immediately rushed towards his friend's side._

_"Reich!" Chrom shouted. "Reich, are you alright?!"_

_"Ow…" Reich groaned as he slowly stood up. Chrom and he looked at Uncle Sam who was burning to death as blue and red flames erupted from and disintegrating his body._

_"There. We did it. Uncle Sam is no more. And next will be America!" Chrom said._

_"Yeah, that's the _last_ time we see him…" Reich said as Chrom pulled him back to his feet._

_"Thanks to you another obstacle to our plans has been eliminated and we are getting closer to our goal." Chrom began. "We can rest easy now, Reich."_

_"Yeah… once the world is under our rule... sexy times here we come! " Reicha added._

_"At long last…" Chrom said. But then Reich suddenly held his helmet tightly, confusing Chrom. "Reich?"_

_"_ Scheiße_!" Reich shouted in pain as the screech inside his mind got stronger than before._

_Feeling worried, Chrom immediately checked on him. "Reich, what's wrong?! Talk to me, friend!"_

_*SHANK!*_

_Chrom was surprised as the democratic chatter inside Reich's mind calmed down. In fact,_ both_ of them were surprised from what happened. Reich's Panzer sword pierced through Chrom's stomach, the said person having a shocked expression before he took a step back. Realizing this, Reich quickly took out the Panzer sword from his stomach as Chrom collapsed into his arms. "Chrom! Chrom, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what got into me!" Reich cried out._

_"It's… not your fault…" Chrom got out as he coughed out blood. "Just… promise me… you'll… lead the Ylissan Nazi Party… to conquer the world… and that… you'll impregnate my sisters…" He got out before his life left him._

_"No…" Reich got out. "No… No! Chrom! CHROOOOOOOOOOOM!" Reich yelled in despair as the American National Anthem echoed in the air._


End file.
